1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined skateboard scooter/exerciser, and more particularly to a skateboard scooter that can also be sued as an exerciser for the user to perform rowing-like exercise while moving the skateboard scooter forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide an exercise effect, a wide variety of exercisers have been developed. Some of them are fixed in place, such as treaders, universal gyms, etc., and the others are mobile, such as bicycles, skates, skateboards, skateboard scooters, etc. In a typical bicycle or skateboard scooter, front and rear wheels are attached to a frame or board thereof and a handle is provided to control the moving direction, and it is moved by the user""s legs. The upper body of the user is not exercised, and such an exerciser is not suitable for people that are handicapped in legs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a skateboard scooter that can also be sued as an exerciser for the user to perform rowing-like exercise.
A combined skateboard scooter/exerciser in accordance with the present invention comprises a handlebar, a front body, a transmission device, a wheel device, and a board. The front body has a rear end pivoted to the board, the front body including a slot through which a steering rod extends. The steering rod has an upper end attached to the handlebar to move therewith and movable along the slot. The transmission device is engaged between a lower end of the steering rod and the wheel device such that back and forth movement of the steering rod urges the wheel device to move forward via transmission by the transmission device.
The steering rod is telescopic. The front body includes an upper body portion and a swivel seat, the slot being defined in the upper body portion and including two end edges for limiting the back and forth movement of the steering rod. The swivel seat is pivotally connected to the upper body portion by a first pin. In addition, means is provided for releasably securing the upper body portion and the swivel seat together. The swivel seat is pivotally connected to a front end of the board.
The transmission device includes a transmission block and a transmission wheel. The transmission block includes a first end securely engaged with the lower end of the steering rod and pivotally connected with the upper body portion. The transmission block further includes a toothed second end for meshing with the transmission wheel. The transmission wheel includes an outer tubular member and an inner member. The outer tubular member includes an outer peripheral teeth for meshing with the toothed second end of the transmission block and an inner peripheral teeth. The inner member includes a central hole for securely receiving a front axle rod. The wheel device includes a front wheel securely mounted around the front axle rod to turn therewith. The inner member further includes a movable tooth block on an outer periphery thereof. Each of the inner peripheral teeth of the outer tubular member includes an inclined surface and an engaging portion. When the engaging portion of each of the inner peripheral teeth of the outer tubular member moves toward the tooth block of the inner member, the inner member is turned. When the inclined surface of each of the inner peripheral teeth of the outer tubular member moves toward the tooth block of the inner member, the tooth block is pressed yet the inner member is not turned.
An elastic ring is mounted around the outer periphery of the inner member and bears against an end of the movable tooth block. The outer periphery of the inner member includes an annular flange formed thereon. The outer tubular member includes an annular groove in an inner periphery thereof for receiving the annular flange, and a ball bearing is mounted between the annular flange and the annular groove. A ring is mounted around an end of the inner member to ensure reliable engagement between the inner member and the outer tubular member.
In a modified embodiment of the invention, a post extends upward from the board and a seat is mounted on top of the post. The front body includes two footrests formed thereon. In addition, an adjusting means is provided for adjusting position of the post relative to the board. The adjusting means includes a fixing seat secured to the board, a movable seat slidably mounted to the fixing seat, and a control rod. The post includes a lower end secured to the movable seat to move therewith. The fixing seat includes a plurality of positioning holes. The control rod includes an end pivoted to the movable seat and an engaging portion that is selectively and releasably engaged with one of the positioning holes of the fixing seat. A spring is attached between the control rod and the movable seat to bias the engaging portion to selectively engage with one of the positioning holes of the fixing seat.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.